Just Between Us
by ritzy-kun
Summary: Masaru & Touma are in the Digital World trying to catch a Digimon, they wind up in a cave due to an odd electrical storm, which drops the temperature. Unable to return to D.A.T.S, the two end up having to sleep together in each other's arms to stay warm till it passes. ToMaTo FLUFF Rated T for language.
1. Uncalculated

**Title:** Just Between Us

**Series:** Digimon Savers

**Paring:** Masaru/Touma [ToMaTo]

**Type:** Two-Shot (1488 words)

**Rating:** T

* * *

**Chapter 1: Uncalculated**

A fighter and a genius were trekking through the Digital World, along with their Digimon partners, unable to find the rogue Digimon they were searching for, and time was running out. The blond, Touma, was trying to think up a plan on how to corner the monster. And the brunette, Masaru, was only thinking of punching its lights out so he could get back to the human world and be a hero.

"Come on Touma, what are we gonna do? If you don't think of anything fast, I'm gonna go find him!" Masaru punched a fist into his hand and was about to head off down the path they had seen the Digimon take. The slightly annoyed blond reached out a hand grabbing the collar of the other's jacket, pulling him back and making him stumble and fall to the ground. "Dammit, Touma why'd you go and do that?! Jerk!" He stood, rubbing his rear with a hurt glare at the abusive blond, who stood there with a hand to his chin thinking and looking at the sky. _'It looks like clouds are forming…..but it was all sunny….'_

"Master!" Touma's partner, Goamon ran up to him, putting a gloved paw on his arm. Touma looked at the blue dog Digimon, giving him a nod, all the while, Masaru and Agumon were clueless as to what was going on.

The blond looked at the others sternly. "A storm's coming." He said with a grim look.

Masaru snorted, and stole a glance at Agumon looking up at the sky curiously. "We can handle a storm, Touma, what do you take us for?!"

The studied teen gave the fighter another look, "It's serious Masaru, we have no idea what storms are like here in the Digital World. It could very well me life threatening."

Giving Touma an annoyed look, Masaru turned to walk away when the storm hit out of nowhere, sending a bright yellow bolt of energy right at the pair and their Digimon, almost knocking them down and harming them. Touma quickly saw it coming and pushed Masaru out of the way while the Digimon scrambled from the spot.

The humans ended up on the ground, blond on top of brunette. _'Stupid Masaru, too thick headed to realize he almost got hurt.'_ Touma quickly stood, calling Gaomon over as he brushed himself off. "See, you bonehead!?" He ground his teeth, trying to collect himself, and sound unafraid. "We need to find cover."

Masaru stumbled forward and up onto his feet, brushing off his shirt, as Agumon came bounding over. "Aniki, what was that?!" The Digimon sounded scared, and well, they all were at this point, but Masaru wasn't going to let it show.

"It's fine Agumon, Touma'll think of something." The young fighter looked over at the blond, who was staring at the sky again, and watched as odd clouds formed everywhere, and light began to crack in the sky.

As they walked further from where the light had first struck, the clouds got thicker and darker with energy. Touma looked up, hoping the storm wouldn't get too bad. The pair and their Digimon came across a cave in the rock face, a place they could easily escape the coming storm. The air vibrated with energy as they ran inside, the clouds breaking and light crashing down everywhere, destroying rocks, and trees.

"Gaomon!" The blond called to his Digimon, holding out his Digivice, and storing his data inside the device. He looked to Masaru for the other boy to do the same. "We need to save their strength, they have to be safe."

Sighing, Masaru held out his own Digivice as Agumon shook his head in protest, whining. "Aniki, I don't wanna go in there!" With a glare and a light from the orange device, Agumon was soon safely inside the confines of his Digivice, his face pressed up against the screen, sadly gazing at Masaru before the teen slung it back around his neck. _'Agumon had better stay quiet in there….'_

Touma sat on the ground, his back to the wall, thinking. 'Hmm...how are we going to get out of this? We may as well wait here.' He noticed the activity outside was getting worse, the wind soon picking up and blowing debris around, their cave entrance providing some protection from the element of the Digital Storm.

Masaru crouched a ways away from the blond, in a huff about being stuck in the cave. "Why do we have to stay here? We can handle this!" He punched a fist to the dirt, frustrated, and then felt a draft. "Hey, Touma. Are you cold?"

Looking over at the brunette, the young genius sighed. Masaru was onto something through, it did feel a bit chilly now. He stared out into the storm, feeling a gust of air enter the cave, ruffling their hair. It was cold...the temperature of outside was dropping fast. They were going to have to keep warm somehow till the storm subsided.


	2. Pride At Steak

**Chapter 2: Pride At Steak**

"Masaru, I feel odd saying this...but I think we're going to have to sleep against each other to stay warm." The young fighter fixed Touma with a gaze saying _'What the hell?'_ and crossed his arms, looking away in a huff, his face bright red. "Don't be stubborn; we'll freeze to death if we don't."

'_Wh- Why did he say that?'_ Feeling his face grow hot after the blond had spoken, Masaru didn't know what to say, he was irritated he'd even mention something like that, they hadn't even known each other for very long. It was outrageous that Touma would suggest that! Pursing his lips, Masaru coldly raged. "I'd rather freeze, Touma!"

At the other's retort, Touma shot up, storming over to Masaru. His voice was hard, and uncaring for the brunette's personal space. "YOU IDIOT! If you want to die, then fine! But I'd rather had a chance of going back to the real world. Get over yourself and stand up!" Forcefully shoving the other boy with his foot, he sent Masaru tumbling backward onto the ground.

"Hey, what was that for?" Masaru hissed, angrily scrambling to his feet as he shot a miffed look at the other, trying to hold back his temper, that would only lead to a fight and that was the last thing they needed, being stranded in the cave.

Smirking, the blond held Masaru's angered gaze, matching it as icy blue stared into bold green, tensions rising. "If you'd stop bitching about it and just do it, I wouldn't have had to kick you! You can be such an ass."

Masaru growled at the blond, fighting the urge to punch him, hard. "Well you're not exactly the best non-bitch yourself Mr.-I'm-So-Smart-Everyone-Should-Listen-To-Me!" He came at Touma, fisting his jacket and pushing him back against the cave wall.

Placing a hand on his wrist, Touma glared defiantly in Masaru's face. "Stop acting like a child and just do as you're told! You want to get out of this as much as I do, right?" _'Why does he always have to act like this? It's infuriating!'_

Masaru seethed, glaring angrily in Touma's face, clenching his hand for what seemed a while till his knuckles turned white, and his face soon grew tired. "Fine, we can do it...but you better not tell anyone! I sure as hell won't!" He pushed the blond into the wall, stepping away, sighing with his arms crossed.

"I won't. Now get over here." As Masaru looked over toward Touma's voice he found the blond back where he was sitting before their scuffle. Stupefied, he walked over, sitting down and leaning on the wall.

Moving into a comfortable spot Touma began to lean down to lay his head and upper against Masaru's chest, encircling his arms around the young fighter's body, clasping both hands tightly together.

"Wha-?!" Blushing bright red he almost brought his arms up to tear the blond off, but thought back on his words. They had to do this to survive the storm. _'Just play it cool Masaru, this is what needs to be done…' _Slowly, he wound his arms through Touma's, hugging the blond to himself, and tugging him a bit closer, Touma instinctively shifting his legs at the knees to scoot close.

"Thanks Masaru." Touma looked up at the others face while keeping close to his chest. Smiling a bit, he snuggled into Masaru, closing his eyes. "Let's get some sleep. Hopefully when we wake up it'll be over."

'_Touma….I think you're a really good person, not just a bossy asshole as I thought. Thank you for sticking with me….'_ Masaru held the other tight, shifting to bring his feet closer to his body, and nestling his cheek on top of Touma's head.

The two slept through the storm and awoke to see each other smiling, and their friendship after that had never been stronger.


End file.
